


Streams

by MTMagni



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 9squarechallenge, F/M, Random & Short, inspiredbytwitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMagni/pseuds/MTMagni
Summary: A collection of Reylo streams of thought based on a challenge of 9 words.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge





	1. Rainbow

I can feel you in the rain

In the salt spray 

I can smell you after the lighting strikes

after the crashing waves

in the earth and the green and the ancient wood

I can hear your heart and voice in the rumbling thunder

I can feel your warmth in the sun pushing away the clouds

See your light in the rainbows dancing through the misty ocean air

pretending it is your magic...to make me smile

And I smile...because I feel you there

If I reach out... let my fingertips graze the fine wet haze...I can draw the shape of your mouth

Closing my eyes... I wait for the wind to blow it over my skin..imagining it's your lips brushing against mine

Walking alone...along the rocks and wet grass...I look out expecting you

Instead, I search for you in the life surrounding...

inside me


	2. Argue

I argue with myself

Back and forth

And back again

Talking to no one

Talking into the air

into the empty abyss

Waiting for a response

an echo

Anything

And nothing

I feel the struggle inside

the pushing and pulling of my mind

at once feeling you right there with me 

and at once feeling utterly singular

lost

in a vacuum of space and time

You said I wasn't alone

You said you would always be with me

and where are you now?

You are an argument I have in my head

when I am too scared to believe

and too tired to see

and too heartbroken to have hope

it's how I keep you here with me


	3. Union

How much time has passed?

Eyes still closed

Laying on my back

Blocking everything out

The soft pillows and blankets make me safe

Outside sounds are muted

Dark and calm, the curtains close us in

I can hear your breathing 

Rolling, you rest half of your weight against me

Turning my head I know you are there

Watching

Waiting

Stretching

We meet

Our lips touch so softly

Like brushing fingertips

Or blowing sparks

awakening

And what was at once warm, soft, and dry

Is open and wet

Rolling and searching

Probing like drifting smoke

Creeping like morning fog

Until your body is temporarily part of me

Merging 

ebbing and flowing

Passing back and forth

moans and sighs

whispers

_I love you_

_I know...I know I love you_


	4. Cloudy

I can't quite see you

So far away in thoughts

Consumed with things unseen

Demons 

Hauntings 

I know them too

You are lost to me 

Your face looking back 

A stranger behind your eyes

Your pain will always separate us

Creating that invisible divide

Like the cracked cloudy glass in the cave

But I will meet you there

Reaching once before

I will reach forever

And wait


	5. Pause

I pause for no reason

Lost in thought

they believe

I pause to remember

to imagine you are near

a soul vanished

gone forever I fear

I pause to feel

chaotic waves of mourning

to cry and remember 

the layers begin to peel

I pause to reach and see

voices

to unlock the memory

That has consumed me 

Caught in pause

aching for you to be free

to find your way back

To be with me


	6. Unlawful

It is unlawful to love you

breaks every rule

commitment and oath

and yet I find myself unable to move

or breath 

or think

unless it is of you...it is true

You have found and filled the hidden crack

That I have guarded so precariously

and buried it

with layer after layer of black

I can feel you there

Heat and light

illuminating every jagged ridge

knowing my secrets

it should be too much to bear

And as the loathing takes hold

And I try to push it away

I can feel you 

relentlessly 

unafraid of the cold


	7. Silence

When the sun sets, and the earth is still warm and radiating 

and the voices in the rooms and spaces around me slow, and fade

the energy is there

revealing itself like pulling back a curtain

seeping from the rocks and the pavement

flowing from the plants and the grass 

and the light breeze that pushes the tree branches

and blows light ripples over the water

when it is quiet I am reminded that the universe speaks

and has been speaking

it whispers

as their voices try to overpower and drown that ever present pulse

with their plans, and good intentions, and wills

It is like they are shadows

I have this secret that I keep guarded and close

and I wait all day for those quiet moments

for the silence to come

when I can feel and reach and listen

and I close my eyes

meeting you there

at that line between right and wrong

good and bad

at that exquisite place 

that precious moment

where light and dark meet

and collide

and it is soft and calm, and grey

where I am me, and you are you

there are no words

and we are no longer alone

and the past is dead 

I find you there

filled with wonder and adoration

at that fine line before I drift to sleep

In the silence


	8. Consensus

The consensus is that you were the epitome of evil

and it becomes increasingly difficult to listen 

as if I do not care

like you never mattered

You are their favorite subject 

a whipping boy for their anger

trauma

revenge

pain

suffering

I alone know the truth

as do the rest who know have passed on 

before

and after you

and the force remains

the only consensus I need

the singular truth

That we are all redeemable

no matter how grave our sins and faults

that you were redeemable

and you chose to give your life for me


	9. Center

It feels like a circle

round and round

rippling out 

again and again

and back again

I find my center

No beginning or end

stretching on and on

it scares me

it calms me

I can reach infinitely

you

will

hear me

feel me

somehow

it will swell

and grow

and seek

and find

wherever you are

across space and time

my love with reach you 

in your center

the pain and struggle of this life will fade

like ends of a string

matching

we are tied 

bound

until will we meet again

I hope that this time we have paid our penance

that all of it

the tragedy of our lives

the sacrifices

was enough

to finally be given more than a moment

Centered

peacefully balanced

together

Forever


End file.
